


horse_ebooks

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Horse_ebooks - Freeform, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a couple horse_ebooks tweets that i found cute and turned into poems</p><p>ill probably edit this a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	horse_ebooks

i am going to outline fourteen different ways that i've found you  
under books and in the pocket of my jeans  
in little pieces of paper and texts i never deleted  
stuck in my head as i count the number of times  
i thought about you today  
fifteen.

sixteen.

* * *

how many times have you wished you were strong enough to concentrate your mind  
and to act without doubting  
and to jump without thinking

* * *

and practical explanations  
of things that arent practical

* * *

this is a very special technique that i have never seen  
of how to be happy  
with one simple step.  
stop thinking so much.

* * *

another place would tell  
of how we stole kisses  
that didnt belong to us

and how we touched  
up against the wall,  
while everyone else  
pretended not to notice

* * *

i am not sure of his feelings and i would  
dream  
every night  
of his hands  
and his eyes  
and oh, those sculpted words

but did he ever belong to me?

* * *

just look at everything that i am going  
to miss once i leave

though id rather just stay here


End file.
